dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nym
1. History "You Will Never Amount To Anything" were words that stuck with Nym it, was one of the last things his father said to him at the age of 12 in elf. But let us start in the beginning Nym was the final of three children each 10 human years apart. Nym was the one that lived through, unlike his mother who had died. Deep down Nym always blamed himself as did his father and two brothers. His older brothers both wished to serve their town and become guards Nym however much to his father's disapproval did not, he far rather wanted to be a cleric so he could help people. That and along with his fixation on nature caused his father to grow sick of him sending him off with the message previously mentioned. He was sent away to the priesthood. for three elven years, Nym learned the healing and herbal arts before being giving his forest real task which was to go out and deliver herbs to an elderly hermit in the forest. Sadly it did not go that way. He was ambushed by a bandit group of dwarves seeing him as an elf they used him as a punching bag for the next few years. They started his career as a form of morbid entertainment by cutting off the tips of his prized elven ears then it started he became many things to the group an ashtray to put out smoked cigars and burning sticks on a pinata that they raise him up by his neck just enough to touch his tiptoes to the ground and very often as a dart board. The leader of the cam cut his cheek the first day he was captured and cut it every time it started to heal leaving a gruesome scar on top of his destroyed ears. But he persevered using healing methods to keep himself alive that and the little bits of dwarven whiskey to reduce the pain. Then his salvation finally came a stunningly beautiful elven sorceress who then slew the dwarves delivering him freedom. She then had him return with her to a beautiful estate showing her power where he stayed and regained strength and his relationship with the elven woman blossomed into what he thought was love. After six long months when she took his cherry. But she then had many a party with many a strange people, people Nym did not trust but when he told her of it she ignored him, and when he told her he wanted to go home to resume his studies it did not go well. She was no normal sorceress or even an elf for that matter she was an abyssal blooded drow but as Nym learned and tried to go he traded his silk clothing for a leather collar and a long time of torture...but not torture like with the dwarves no so much worse. The woman would cut him call him names burn him with wax use whips. Her once overbearing kindness now was nothing but malice and cruelty and all she cared about was wealth power and sex he was drained as she would spend hours at a time with him. Then she would parade him around in front of all of her friends who were not just mean folk but some were demons themselves they two laughed at him but only the sorceress would strike him. During this time he prayed hard harder then ever for a way out where he then swore he had heard Milani herself tell him that he would be freed he just had to wait...and wait he did he was her pet for 7 long years. He had died from starvation time and exhaustion many a time only to be brought back as she kept growing in power. But then an opportunity opened itself up as it has a habit of doing. A loose drainage pipe grate let him sneak out of his dungeon prison, it opened up to an underground lake. Nym cared not he had to keep going so he did swimming through the lake waterways that veered off till he finally surfaced the estate far in the distance as he then ran with nothing on but a speedo and a collar his skin covered in scared from both of his past abuses. The first place he went was a temple of Miliani where he then prayed for days and days unmoving uneating till he finally got up and ate after giving his thanks he sold his collar and traded it for a large blue robe to conceal some of his scars. After that he went back home learning his eldest brother had taken a wife and none, not his father or either brother considered Nym anything leaving him alone....this sent him into a downward spiral. He became a physician for criminals sewing up those hurt in illegal knife fights, those who just ran from guard along with injuries from the dogs from dogfights. He took up drinking as his only hobby dwarven whiskey only of course (in addition to his drinking her now also started smoking). For the next 9 years of his life he now learned how to tell when someone was a liar or a pickpocket with ease till he finally hit rock bottom ready to kill himself, he tried to as well. Luckily he failed thanks to a man of law who nursed him back to health and took him in. This was a turning point for Nym he now wore turtle necks and pants to hide his horrendous scaring. He then moved from town to town helping all he could as a healer as a midwife, and as a masseuse even as a therapist. He now travels looking for those to help and heal. 2. Appearance During day to day life, Nym will wear his large blue robe that has inner leather padding under that he will wear a navy turtleneck and blue jeans. When he is performing medical duties in a hospital he will wear a red lab-coat and red gloves making washing blood off far easier. For pajamas he wears blue loose pants and a loose blue nightshirt plus a sleeping cap, he also has a stuffed blue rabbit with a symbol of Miliani on its belly. For scars he has many one major ones on his cheek and one around his entire neck has massive rope burning scares looking like his throat was slashed out but then sewn back up then as you go down he has two clawed in lines that go from his upper pectorals down to his stomach crisscrossing one another he also has many small dotted scares from dart wounds along his torso same with burns from wax. His back looks like it was regularly whipped as it is covered in many many lashing scars from welts his arms are not nearly as burned however both wrists are covered in horizontal slash marks down the veins but they seem like old scars as its continued down he is circumcised and the back of his legs down is covered in whip marks as well the front not so much more so a few burns and his feet are strangely soft with a lack of build up of rough skin. 3. Personality Nym is a simple person he suffers from terrible night terrors but never talks about it, he loves to help and always makes it known. He, however, has quite a few flaws: He will often bottle up emotions and becomes skittish when a woman either yells at him or comes onto him due to past experiences, in addition whenever he sees a whip he tenses up and becomes far less open to those with the whip. Regardless of who you are if you ask him for a heal if he is able to, he will help you get the heal. 4. Loves Nym loves praise and knowing he helped and did a good job its what he strives for, he also loves to be at arm's length with people he does not know well. Nym also has a love for soup and marshmallows (not together of course). When Nym is in a darker place he loves Dwarven Whiskey and smokes along with a dark area to reflect in. 5. Fears As mentioned before Nym is easily scared anytime someone he knows well raises their voice at him, even more so with a woman. He also fears whips and shaving knives. Another fear he has is being alone for too long. 6. Hobbies Nyms hobbies are simple he likes to write and knit, however, he does not know how to knit he still likes to try. He also likes healing people it is a hobby of his. 7. Family As mentioned above Nym has no family, he instead hopes to make family out of friends 8. Friends As of now, Nym has no friends but he plans to change this as time carries on. 9. Enemies Nym does not consider anyone his enemy 10. Asperations Nyms big goal is to heal up everyone so that no one wants to fight but more realistically he wants to help troubled undead be released from torment and to help humble warlords. And in the short term, he wants to open up a hospital to help people. Category:Character